


Iwakagami

by cherryandpeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Semblance of a Breeding Kink, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryandpeach/pseuds/cherryandpeach
Summary: Because of how hard he dismisses all the signs, the fact that he’s nearing his first ever heat dawns on him much too late. In fact, it dawns on him right as it happens.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 251





	Iwakagami

The first few days Jaehyun doesn’t really realize there are certain changes happening to his body and that they are the reason he’s not feeling like his usual self. Sure, he feels a little hot on the neck, on his back, all over. Sure, he might be shifting in his seat a little more, rubbing his thighs together unconsciously. And the accidental spillings happen to everyone, right? Just omega things. Even for those who haven’t “bloomed” yet. There’s no need to worry, it’ll pass.

Because of how hard he dismisses all the signs, the fact that he’s nearing his first ever heat dawns on him much too late. In fact, it dawns on him right as it happens.

Maybe there would have been ways to prevent it or at least to ease it a little, get on the pill or just go back home where he isn’t surrounded by his roommates; some of them who are alphas perfectly able to smell the change in his body, the pheromones that are being produced against his will and partially without his full knowledge.

He doesn’t foresee it, though. He realizes way too late; when his pants are already damp and he feels hot all over his body, already starting to glisten with perspiration.

Call him stupid. Call him an idiot for leaving a shiny wet spot on the kitchen stool where he zones out eating cereal. None of the roommates are currently present. Most of them are out at work, or doing God knows what, and Yuta is busy painting a new commission, a state in which he wouldn’t be able to tell if there’s someone robbing his room with how engrossed he is in the collection of colors in front of him, the canvas, and probably also loud music in his headphones, canceling out the noises from others in the flat. He says they distract him too easily, the youngest of them the most; it’s like he’s especially distancing himself from Jaehyun of all people. Jaehyun could just as well be all by himself. Everyone’s made themselves unavailable or absent. This way no one can see him slowly rocking his ass against the poor innocent kitchen stool as he sucks on the spoon and closes his eyes, his eyebrows pulled together tightly.

He’s never done it before but it really only lights up in his head that hey, that’s some horny desperate hours he’s entering, when he moans around a spoonful of cereal, his monkey brain providing him with some vivid and wet images about things he’d like to have in his mouth instead. And maybe elsewhere. _Preferably_ elsewhere. His hips stop shifting immediately at the realization and he releases the spoon with a quiet _pop_ , but it doesn’t stop his ass and crotch from feeling all wet and sticky. He can’t be that turned on by eating breakfast, can he? Soon, his entire abdomen starts to feel funny; or maybe it’s been like that for a while but he’s ignored it for too long? But it feels like a switch. Like someone flipped something inside of him to jumpstart his first ever heat. Flickering flames are slowly igniting in his insides, eating them up, gnawing at them as he begins to ache. He squirms with the need for something. Anything. He needs it here and he needs the ache gone as soon as possible. He’s on fire, he swears there’s fire underneath his skin as he slides off the stool with a soft gasp. He takes off his hoodie and lets it fall onto the floor but it does nothing to help with his temperature. Something has to ease his pain or he’s going to explode, burn up, turn inside-out from madness. His mind turns static and he has trouble making anything out of this mess.

This was never a plan. Sure, he knows he’s an omega, even if some think his build makes it look like he’d be an alpha. How silly of them. Yeah, he’s dealt with the fact that he’s going to face his first heat sooner or later; most likely later with how most omegas went through it before turning twenty, and he’s way past that already. With how much he’s heard about heats from Jungwoo and Johnny he truly, really expected himself to pick up on the signs at least a few days before it happens. Guess he overestimated himself. Dismissed all the signs he now sees have been building up for quite a few days. The temperature highs and some spillage should have alarmed him, huh? Gosh, ain’t he dumb.

As soon as he lets go of the counter his knees buckle under him; he barely has the energy in him to take a few steps away from his freshly dampened stool and a bowl of cereal-flavored milk. His legs are jelly and his lungs are made of paper, each breath feels odd and uncomfortable. He decides to take a short stop on the armchair, Yuta’s favorite chair in the entire apartment; the ache is making his spine feel out of place, uncomfortable, he decides he needs to sit down to gather some strength before he locks himself in his room and tries to deal with it on his own. He can do it, right? He’s made it out of so many difficult situations in his life, this one shouldn’t be a problem too. He’s horny all the time anyway, it’s not rocket science what to do to ease it up.

In hindsight, it’s not a good choice to sit down again. He soon regrets it, in a way that’s mostly dimmed by the milky clouds turning his head stupid. He realizes his mistake as soon as he plops down.

The armchair smells nice. So fucking nice. So musky and strong, like a firm pair of arms to hold him down, like a breath to make the hairs on his neck stand up as he shivers at the contact. Jaehyun leans against the leather and inhales, his thighs trembling as he lifts his ass a bit, unconsciously releasing more slick from inside of him. His mind is overwhelmed by the earthy scent, reminiscent of warm summer walks.

When he sits down properly again, it feels all wet. His underwear is messed up, it feels all uncomfortable and _inappropriate_ ; but he just can’t find it in himself to care, not when his legs don’t seem to be able to work again just yet. He raises one knee and hooks his ankle over one of the armrests. With his legs spread, his bulge feels like the center of gravitation in the room, everything seems to focus on it, or at least that’s how he feels; but he’s not done shifting quite yet. With some effort, he pushes himself up, drags himself sideways until he’s sat on the armrest with legs on both sides of it, one foot on the cold floor, one foot on the seat where he just sat. He hunches forward with an exhale, his fingers digging into the leather as he takes a deep breath.

Right then he starts shifting his butt back and forth. His mouth falls open as his eyes squeeze shut; a shattered moan makes it out from deep in his throat. His thighs are shaking, holding the armrest like a trembly vice. He sticks his ass back out just to grind it forward, pressing down to feel the slide better. It’s thick, it in no way fits between his asscheeks as it should, but it still feels so damn _good_ having any kind of friction between his legs even if it doesn’t quite reach him. Jaehyun’s head drops down as he mewls, feeling wetter and wetter the faster he drags himself on the surface. It almost fools him into thinking that he’s done it here, he’s found the resolution; but unfortunately, the pain is still there, his body is still deeply unsettled even if the semblance of pleasure is already there.

Jaehyun stays maybe a few seconds with his ass flush against the dampened armrest before he decides that alright, fine, he was going for his room. He drags himself off the armchair, sliding forward to prolong the sensation at least a bit more, and wills his legs to work for long enough so he can close the door to his room behind himself and promptly throw his heated body on his nicely made bed.

The sheets feel almost refreshingly cold against his hot skin. Without a second thought, Jaehyun shoves one hand down his underwear and cups himself. His hips buckle and he hisses, his fingers dancing across the warm skin of his penis. Too soon after that, he’s pushing his sticky boxer briefs down, letting his skin breathe while he turns to lie on his belly. His knees spread and bend, putting his ass up in the air, his back arching. He grabs a pillow and puts it under his hips as his other trembly hand travels down his body.

One curious finger slides in without a problem. He doesn’t even need lube with how desperate and wet his body has gotten. The finger does basically nothing, going inside without any effort or resistance, he can barely register its presence. Jaehyun feels _loose_ and he hasn’t even stretched himself yet. A second finger slips inside too, so now there’s two of them spreading him open. It’s still not enough, but this time he at least feels something. Jaehyun is almost ready to shove an entire fist up his ass but decides to portion it out, to not get overboard and accidentally hurt himself. What if he pulls a muscle in his ass? Won’t that be just the most awkward thing to explain? One by one, four fingers make their way up inside him, spreading him open and stretching his inner walls.

The digits feel so wet and _just_. The stretch is simply so good, at last. He’s only stuck them up his bum merely a few times before that, on random occasions, mostly out of curiosity to see what the deal is all about, so he never saw the reason why it’s supposed to be as amazing as others described it.

But now…. oh, does he see it. He sees it, feels it, almost can taste it on his tongue, and he hasn’t even found his sensitive spot just yet. His walls clench around his own fingers but it feels just so damn fine. It feels good, it feels _proper_.

And yet, it’s not quite that he needs now. It’s good for him, but it’s not what’s best for him.

Frustrated, Jaehyun starts to pump the fingers in and out of himself, spreading them out little by little. Some of his slick spills on the sheets, running down his warm thighs and ruining the bedding as he finds his own rhythm between his fingers and his hips jumping up and down at the contact. His cock is grinding against the pillow below him, leaking precum everywhere. He’s a wet mess. His entire torso is moving with how he’s trying to get the best out of the situation, to ride out the feeling. His whole body is aflame and the intrusion is making it slightly better, taking a bit of it off, or maybe he’s just deluding himself. He feels something building up in him but it never goes quite near completion. It’s like he’s just toying with himself, lying about making the entire situation better. He knows he won’t come like this.

Four fingers are moving frantically in and out of him and his sheets are all moist and wrinkled and the air is heavy and thick... but Jaehyun feels only worse and worse. He sees blurry, his tongue feels weighty and his entire body hurts, it’s so tense. He’s whining through his nose, frustrated. He’s close to tears, he’s maybe even shed a few. He feels feverish, even as his fingers finally find the spot he’s heard about that makes him shudder, it still just. Doesn’t feel right. Is nowhere near enough. He needs more, he needs…

He needs an alpha.

And an alpha he gets.

He smells him first. It’s the smell that made his stop at the armchair that much longer. It fills his nostrils, his lungs, generally takes over his entire body and makes him tremble all over as his breath hitches.

And Yuta isn’t even in the room with him.

“Jae, are you okay?” his worried albeit a bit hollow voice comes from behind the closed doors, followed by a few knocks. “I- I can smell what’s happening. Are you okay? Do you need me to do anything?”

Oh, does Jaehyun _need_ Yuta. He almost mewls at the thought. Or he actually does, judging by the sharp inhale he can hear from Yuta’s direction.

“Hyung, please…” Jaehyun chokes out, trying to raise himself up with one hand, the other not leaving his ass. His spine is made out of foam. “It _hurts_.”

“Do you want me to call someone?”

“No!”

“How do you want me to help you, then? Do you have any pills? Should I go get some?”

“Hyung, they wouldn’t work so late. I need you here.” Jaehyun’s frustration is making him somehow more coherent than he thought he would be in such a state.

Yuta sighs loudly. “You think that just because I’m the only alpha present. It’s fine, it’s natural, I can just-”

“Hyung I just humped your favorite armchair because it smelled like you. Please, it has _got to be_ you. I need you so fucking bad. Please, make it better. Make it stop hurting.”

Yuta doesn’t need to be told again to come in. When the doors open Jaehyun can almost feel like he can breathe properly again. Almost. He looks over his shoulder just in time to see Yuta take a deep breath and almost choke on the strong smell of the room as it hits him. He takes half of a hesitant step back just to walk steadily over to the bed where Jaehyun’s ass squirts out even more slick just from anticipation. He can’t even feel bashful about it.

“Oh, Jae…” Yuta coos, taking the fingers out of Jaehyun’s hole against the younger’s loud whines of protest. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you’ve been taken advantage of. I’m sure there are other ways-”

“I’ve never been as sure of anything. I need you to help me.”

Yuta grips his hips.

“I’ll take care of you then. I’ll make it better.”

Jaehyun could cry. And cry he does, when Yuta’s hands spread his asscheeks open and he licks up a stripe.

“Oh my God, hyung, please,” Jaehyun begs, not really knowing for what exactly. “Please, please, please.”

“Such a good baby,” Yuta murmurs before he starts to lap at Jaehyun’s entrance. He’s drinking up all juices Jaehyun is releasing in copious amounts, humming approvingly at the taste as Jaehyun cries into the sheets, pressing his face down and putting his ass higher up, seeking more and more, wanting better and deeper. Yuta’s mouth on him is loud and messy but it’s all because of him. It’s wet, it’s filthy. It’s perfect.

When Yuta’s tongue finally passes his rim to tentatively lick inside of him, Jaehyun’s entire body tenses and he gets weightless as an orgasm hits him. He moans into the bed, his open mouth pressed against the drooled-over sheet. He’s shaking, even more than before, and it feels divine, but it’s still not it, it’s still not enough even as Yuta steadily rides him out with quick licks and sucking. He’s lying in his own cum now but he needs more.

“Hyung…”

“I know, baby, I know. Hyung’s got you.”

There’s a click of a belt and a rustle of cloth falling onto the floor. Then there’s a firm hand on the small of Jaehyun’s back, making him arch his back even more to expose his butt better. His thighs are keeping him up on the sheer power of his will alone. He needs it bad and if he runs out of all strength by the end then so be it. He has an alpha to take care of him now, and by the tell-tale sounds, he can tell his alpha is getting ready.

Yuta caresses his back, running his fingers down Jaehyun’s spine and eliciting shivers of a varying amplitude from the younger. Yuta’s other hand pushes one of Jaehyun’s cheeks to the side so he can have a good look at the puffy pink hole, drooling with slick.

A mere few seconds later he pushes at it. Jaehyun’s mouth falls open as Yuta’s cock slowly spreads him apart. His knees start to shake and Yuta uses one of his hands to grab at Jaehyun’s hip to hold him up. It feels like aside from his ass, Jaehyun’s entire body is lying uselessly on the bed as he arches, his shivers being the only movement from him.

His head is spinning and his dick hurts, already in need of another release.

“Alpha…”

Yuta presses his hips flush against Jaehyun’s ass in no time, making him inhale with a hitch. Jaehyun feels full in the most right way possible; it’s like Yuta’s cock is filling him completely, touching his inner walls in all possible places at once. God, how thick is he?

“You’re ready for me to start moving?”

Jaehyun does his best to jiggle his ass on Yuta’s cock. “Yes, please.”

Yuta lets out a short chuckle before he slips out to slam back in. Jaehyun’s voice cracks mid-moan. Yuta’s cock is sliding between his walls in the way he needed, touching him where his fingers couldn’t reach that easily. As the alpha slowly builds up a rhythm, his hips slapping against Jaehyun’s ass with how deep he pushes in, Jaehyun finds himself unable to shut up. He’s babbling, drooling, mewling on Yuta’s dick, his hands are reaching up and sideways, grasping onto the sheets like that could help with anything. His own cock is constantly rubbing against the pillow he put there as his hips shift forward with every slap, just to back it up after. However, the friction on his dick pales in comparison to the sensation of getting hit on the sweet, sweet spot. Yuta is drilling him right there, zeroing on that sensitive, wonderful bundle of nerves and making Jaehyun go insane. He sobs, almost choking on his own saliva. Yuta reaches out his hand and places it on Jaehyun’s neck, pressing his face even further into the sheets as the alpha leans forward, his grip firm on both Jaehyun’s nape and on his hip, leaving a hand-shaped imprint. He’s pressing him into the mattress so hard the bed is squeaking, the frame is hitting the wall and it feels like the entire room is spinning.

With his senses all over the place Jaehyun comes for the second time, and once again he doesn’t even find it in himself to send a warning. He lets out a high-pitched shout and his eyes roll back, his back arching so hard it hurts. He loves it. Yuta slips out as Jaehyun tries to find his breath between his own drool and tears. The alpha caresses his back.

“You good, Jae?” he asks, gently rolling Jaehyun onto his side so he can see his face better. Jaehyun is still shaking and is still hard, his cock is throbbing and his skin is red in various places with how high his temperature continues to be. His bottom lip wobbles.

“Alpha, please…” he whines out, sitting up. “I need you more. It hurts.”

Yuta shushes him, his hands cupping Jaehyun’s face. “It’s okay, I’m not moving anywhere. I’m helping, okay? I’m helping.”

He steers Jaehyun up onto his knees as he himself sits down. Jaehyun gets the message and moves forward on his knees until he’s straddling Yuta’s lap, the alpha’s cock right underneath him.

His slick drips down onto Yuta’s shaft and both of them inhale at the same time.

“Come here, baby…”

With Yuta’s help, Jaehyun slowly sits down on the alpha’s cock, his entrance once again expanding and swallowing him down. Jaehyun’s eyes roll back when Yuta’s bottomed out, and it feels so deep, it feels otherworldly. Jaehyun is breathing heavily even before they begin to move.

As he starts to circle his hips, impatient with how Yuta still hasn’t snapped his hips up, the alpha grabs his chin between two of his fingers and makes him look him straight in the eye.

“Are you ready to take my knot, Jae?” he asks, and it’s hot, it’s whispered in a sensual way, but even in his dumbstruck phase Jaehyun can hear the worry and uncertainty behind Yuta’s words. “You can say no. It’s your decision.”

Jaehyun smiles a watery smile.

“I need your knot, alpha. Please, knot me good.”

Yuta curses before he brings Jaehyun closer and joins their lips together. Jaehyun lets out a choked breath of surprise through his nose and immediately melts onto the kiss. It’s brief, it’s close-mouthed but it feels right. It touches something in him, even if it’s over too soon. Before he can say anything Yuta is grabbing onto his hips and lifting him up and bringing him down deeper onto his cock, slamming Jaehyun’s ass against his lap. Jaehyun moans.

His battery is low. He feels wrecked and tired, running on fumes basically, but he knows he needs it. He’s doing his most to ride Yuta’s cock. He’s circling his hips, feeling Yuta starting to swell inside of him.

At one point he clings closer to Yuta, very close, pressing his face against the older’s collarbone and breathing heavily, inhaling the earthy scent he so loves. His neck is exposed prettily for Yuta but the alpha doesn’t take the bait; he’s focused on chasing the relief inside of his omega. Jaehyun is letting out noisy huffs of breath with each thrust, his prostate getting stimulated regularly enough to render him speechless. He’s whining and moaning, his own cock sliding up and down Yuta’s abdomen, smearing precum all over it.

Soon Yuta’s movements get shallower but quicker as his knot grows, unabling him from freely moving in and out. Jaehyun feels simply amazing; the dick in him grounds him, in a way that’s also sending him over the moon. He grinds his hips more now, doing his most to ride out the feeling with how limited his moves are now. He somehow finds his speech.

“You feel so good, alpha,” he moans, wriggling in Yuta’s lap. “You fuck me so well.”

Yuta growls quietly, his hold on Jaehyun’s hips tightening as he’s chasing his release. Yuta’s breath is now almost as frantic as Jaehyun’s and the shallow thrusts pick up speed yet again.

“Please, alpha,” Jaehyun whines out, leaving kisses along Yuta’s collarbone. “Fill me up. Fill my belly with pups.”

“Jesus _Christ_ -”

Yuta’s hips stutter as he shoots his load deep inside of Jaehyun. The younger chokes out a moan as the sensation tips him over the edge as well. He shivers, shakes intensely before he slumps over Yuta, trying to catch his breath, stars shooting behind his eyelids.

The air in the room is very heavy. The joined scents of the two mingle all around them, so intense they’re almost palpable. Jaehyun shifts his hips unconsciously and lets out a high-pitched gasp when the knot still in him presses against his walls.

“We can’t move for a while, you know.” Yuta chuckles, his voice tired but happy. He runs his hand up and down Jaehyun’s spine, the touch soothing for the younger. “How are you feeling?”

Jaehyun takes a minute to respond. Only now it dawns on him that the burn is gone; he doesn’t feel feverish, his entire body doesn’t hurt all over. He feels much more sane, even if an annoying voice at the back of his head reminds him that it’s only temporary.

“I’m… fine,” he breathes out, “Good for now. It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Yuta smiles, leaning down to kiss above Jaehyun’s ear. “That’s good to hear.”

“Can you do it again?”

“What, have sex with you when the heat comes back? Jae, I wouldn’t ditch you. I promised to help and I’m not moving anywhere-”

“No, not this.”

Jaehyun finally lifts his head to look at Yuta properly.

“Can you kiss me again? Please.”

Yuta’s mouth forms a little “o” and Jaehyun could laugh at how comical it looks if the next second Yuta wasn’t putting his mouth on his, kissing him gently and slowly. Jaehyun lets out a pleased hum as his arm circles Yuta’s neck, bringing the alpha closer. When Yuta’s tongue licks at his bottom lip, he lets him in. Yuta’s knot slowly goes back to its previous size but they aren’t going anywhere, content with their current state, warm in and outside.

When Jaehyun’s heat comes back, together they’re more than ready.

**Author's Note:**

> bottom jaehyun rights amirite  
> [come talk to me about yujae](https://curiouscat.me/cherryandpeach)


End file.
